vivo en sueños?
by problemaz.xd
Summary: una sakura fria?-su madre la maltrata?- y su padre muerto?----tengo que cambiar no puedo dejarme humillar-penso sakura----mi primer fic xD! LEANLO PLEASE!-en relidad no se me ocurrio otro titulo xD!
1. Chapter 1

||mi primer fic u.u||tengan compacion de mi Cx!

Aclaraciones:

Hiroaki: padre de sakura

Naomi: madre de sakura

Kiyoshi: hermano de sakura

Vivo en sueños?

Introducción:

Mi nombre es sakura Haruno, tengo el cabello rosa, soy delgada, ojos color jade, bueno yo pensé que mi vida era perfecta hasta los 13 años de edad cuando perdí a mi padre, tuve que soportar los abusos , criticas, golpes de mi madre ya que ella pensaba que mi padre murió por mi culpa.

Mi padre me tratada como una princesa, por eso después de su muerte sufrí demasiado me preguntaba cómo no pude ver antes el mundo "real" si después de este suceso me convertí en una chica fría, parca que solo se preocupaba por sus estudios para poder largarse (si soy muy sutil con mis palabras Cx)junto con su hermanito de tan solo tenía 9 años de edad(si olvide poner que tenía un hermano pequeño C: ).Ahora a sus 15 años de edad era la chica más madura, realista, inteligente que se puede encontrar lástima que la consideren "una nerd" si ella a pesar de aguantar las burlas y golpes de su madre tenía que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros, ella vivía en España, pero su madre le obliga a mudarse a japon-tokio, por negocios.

Ella tuvo que abandonar a sus amigos todo lo que era le importaba sin saber que ese pequeño viaje no seria tan desagradable después de todo.

u.u lo se esta cortito pero solo es la introducción

[Déjenme reviews] please |no sean malos con criticas también para poder mejorar mis fic||

Cx!!


	2. Chapter 2

u.u! semana santa Cx!!

Cap. 1:

Estaban bajando del avión observando el nuevo panorama de su ahora nuevo" hogar" con nostalgia recordó a todos los amigos dejo en España, ella caminaba hasta el taxi cogiendo la mano de su hermano menor y más adelante estaba caminando su "madre"(si se le puede llamar madre xD!) subieron al taxi adentrándose a la ciudad, a lo lejos se podía divisar una residencia donde abundaban solo mansiones hermosas. Sakura sabía que esto pasaría su antiguo hogar en España no se parecía en nada a su nuevo hogar. Ella usaba lentes "de medida"(según ella los necesitaba pero los usaba para sentirse más segura consigo misma), un faldón color crema, una blusa del mismo color y unos zapatos de charol negros toda tenía un toque antiguo(ustedes me entienden ropa de anciana).

Sakura cuanto falta para llegar?-dijo kiyoshi (si no se acuerdan es el hermano menor de sakura)mientras jugaba con su nintendo DS

Falta poco, ya estamos cerca-dijo sakura con una cara melancólica al recordar a sus amigos de España, pero a la vez con una sonrisa falsa hacia su hermano.

Apenas llegaron a la mansión ambos hermanos se fueron a dar una ducha.

Hana, dile a mis hijos que se arreglen porque tenemos una cena importante hoy……y no es una petición es una orden- dijo naomi con voz severa a la mucama

Si señora-dice hana

Estaba sentada en su cama con la toalla envolviéndole (resien había salido del baño).

*no puede estar pasando esto, comportándome así y vistiéndome de esta manera solo consigo mas humillación, estoy cansada de ser la humillación de todos los demás* (interrupción)

TOC TOC TOC

Pase-dice sakura desde su cama (obviamente sentada xD!!)

Señorita haruno su madre me mando a decir que se arreglara, tengo entendido que van a salir a cenar-dice hana con una sonrisa

Con cara de aburrimiento dice-dile a mi madre que no pienso ir tengo cosas que hacer.

Yo se lo comunico a su madre señorita haruno-dice hana con mucha amabilidad.

De acuerdo gracias-dice sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

*Tengo que que cambiar mi aspecto iré al centro comercial ya no me importa lo que me haga mi madre pero tampoco voy a permitir que maltrate a hiroaki y que se entere que ella me maltrata*(-pensamiento)

¿Qué hago?-dice recostándose en su cama (todavía con la toalla a su alrededor)se levanta con pereza viendo que en su entrepierna tenía un pequeño moretón que le había hecho su madre hace una semana cuando ella se opuso a la idea de mudarse a Tokio.

Camino con la toalla hasta el espejo para observar su reflejo-suspiro-no tengo un mal aspecto si tan solo me arreglara-(pensó en voz alta)-decidido cambiare por mi propio bien.-con cara de resignación- se saco los lentes se puso unas sandalias de verano- su falda la corto con tijera (dándole un toque moderno) y su blusa se la desabrocho un poco y se remango las mangas

Para comenzar no está nada mal-dijo mirándose al espejo-solo falta mi cabello

Mmm-pensando

Se cepillo el cabello y se sujeto el cabello con una cola de caballo alta dejándose un flequillo a un costado.

*suspiro*

TOC TOC TOC

Abre la puerta!- grito su madre

Con miedo se acerca a la puerta y abre la puerta

Que te has hecho mocosa?-dice su madre cerrando la puerta para que no la escuchen

Solo quiero un cambio-dijo con una voz fría

Ya era hora porque realmente me daba vergüenza decir que era tu madre- dice con voz áspera

suspiro-Solo venias a eso?-pregunto con su voz ahora fría

No me hables con tanta parquedad mocosa, si ahora vivimos así es gracias a mi así que háblame con respeto-dijo enfadada cogiéndola bruscamente de su muñeca

Solo un quejido de dolor-ah!-aguanto el dolor y hablo con furia- te equivocas si estamos acá es por el abuelo por la herencia no estamos así por ti así que no te sientas orgullosa de nada porque no has hecho nada-dijo mas furiosa cada vez

Naomi le metió una cachetada que la hizo caerse al suelo

Te he dicho que me hables bien mocosa mal agradecida-dijo acercándose a ella- alístate y no es una petición-se sentó de cuclillas al costado de sakura de estaba en el suelo y le metió un puñetazo en su muslo.

Ah!-se quejo sakura

Creo que ya has entendido así que apresúrate-la miro con furia

Su madre salió cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Sakura agacho la mirada y solo un sollozo se lintio la pequeña lagrima con el dorso de su mano se levanto con dificultad y se fue al espejo se hecho base en la cara(por la cachetada que le metió su madre, le había dejado rojo su rostro)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La próxima tratare que sea mas largo el fic … xD!!

Wii* porfavor díganme que tal salió o.o esta bien?¿u.u- n_n!

u.u

Respuestas- review:

setsuna 17: gracias por tus ánimos eso me alegra y me hace continuar con el fic xD!!!

Saku saku uchiha: gracias por tu review en realidad no sabia como había salido-siii* uchiha ya te casaste con el que envidia(grrr es mio xD!!||--kyaaaaaa yo también quiero)

Sasuke95: sii* lo leere no te preocupes y gracias x tus animos -o.o xD!! Sii lo mejor sasusaku 100%

No se preocupen pronto aparece sasuke xD!!sii*los quiero gracias tratare de actualizar pronto nose preocupen xD!!

*porfavor denme review eso me anima a actualizar mas rápido el fic!!


	3. presentaciones

**2do cap.**

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el golpe de su madre, sakura se quedo mirando su imagen en el reflejo se saco los anteojos, se peino un poco, se esparció por su rostro la base, se sentía frustrada e impotente con furia cogió el rubor y se puso un poco también agarro el brillo labial(era de tono natural ), se veía muy angelical con ese pequeño toque de maquillaje, pudo notar que con una pequeña cantidad de maquillaje se veía muy bien. Salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a kiyoshi, cuando llego a su habitación kiyoshi estaba durmiendo, se veía muy tierno, se acerco lentamente a él y lo movió suavemente kiyoshi fue abriendo los ojos muy despacio hasta que dio un respingo por ver a su hermana tan cerca y tan cambiada.

-Sakura que te has hecho?-pregunto impactado

-¿porque me veo mal?- pregunto un poco desilusionada

-no al contrario te ves muy bien hermana-dijo kiyoshi con una sonrisa

-Gracias caballero usted también se ve muy apuesto-dijo con una sonrisa para hacer sonrojar a su hermano pequeño

-hermana!- se quejo sonrojado y desviando la mirada

-soltó una risita- a que apurarnos nuestra madre se puede enojar-dijo con una sonrisa dulce

Solo tenía una sonrisa sincera a aquellos que aprecia: kiyoshi, sus amigos de España y su difunto padre-hiroaki

De acuerdo hermana-con una sonrisa

Ambos bajan la escalera muy cuidadosamente

Por fin…-dijo volteando la mirada para observar su vestimenta- ya están listos?- dijo con voz seria.

Si- contestaron al unisismo

No es una cena cualquiera…….es una muy formal con gente adinerada, es en un restaurant muy lujoso solo dejan entrar con vestidos de gala y ternos así que iremos a comprarnos unos buenos trajes…-suspiro(recuerden que ellos no tenían mucho dinero antes eran de clase social media por eso no tenían ropa demasiado cara y lujosa.)u.u

Llevanos a la mejor tienda de ropa de la ciudad-dijo la madre as chofer de la limosina

Se subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron a la mejor tienda de la ciudad

Al final sakura se compro un vestido negro con blanco straple en la parte superior era de color negro había una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura (el vestido era largo)en la parte de abajo era blanco con 3 rayas horizontales negras era un vestido hermoso ( .com/images/pic/TEL/FA0246~ ) (hay podrán ver el vestido no sé explicar muy bien ^^")

Su hermano se compró un terno negro con una corbata de color negra con blanca(tenia rayas horizontales intercalando el color) y una camisa de color blanca.

Ya estaban en la puerta del restaurant cuando entraron pudieron divisar un hermoso lugar con gente muy adinerada. Entonces observe que había varios jóvenes y niños con sus padres en aquel prestigioso lugar.

-Bien ustedes vayan con los demás hijos de los empresarios-dijo con voz aspera a sus hijos

-De acuerdo-dijo sakura

Estaban caminando paseando hasta que un niño de cabello color castaño se le hacerco a kiyoshi.

-Hola me llamo konohamaru

-hola soy kiyoshi

- soy sakura

-disculpe kiyoshi puede venir a jugar con nosotros?-me dijo apuntando a unos niños de su edad

-Claro porque no-dijo viendo los ojos de suplica que le ponía su hermano

-Gracias sakura-san- dijo konohamaru

-gracias sakura-chan-con una sonrisa dijo kiyoshi

Estando sola una chica de cabello castaño se le hacerco.

-Hola soy ten-ten ryoma(me costo inventar ese apellido)-dijo educadamente una jovencita.

-Mucho gusto soy sakura haruno-dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada

-Eres nueva en el vecindario?

La miro con cara de no entender

-lo que pasa es que a esta "reunión" solo vienen los que viven en el vecindario o mansiones –

-mm… si soy nueva

-bueno ya que vamos a vivir cerca te presento a los demás-dijo con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo-dijo con resignación

-chicos ella es sakura haruno-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-mucho gusto-dijo observando a todos los presentes hasta que deposito por un segundo en los ojos azabaches de un chico sumamente guapo, después continuo con el recorrido observando a los demás.

-Hola sakura-chan mucho gusto. Yo soy naruto uzumaki dattebayo!-grito un chico hiperactivo

-soy neji hyuga-mucho gusto

-h-ola yo so-y hi-nata hy-u-ga

-hola soy temari no sabaku

-hola soy ino yamanaka

-prrf que problemático soy shikamaru nara

-mucho gusto soy sai-dijo con una sonrisa

.oh!! my bella flor de cerezo tanto tiempo te e esperado por fin los 2 juntos gobernaremos con nuestra llama de la juventud-dijo lee

Gota estilo anime para todos los presentes U.U"

Plum(el solido de un golpe)

Ten ten le había pegado en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente

-no te asustes el es rock lee-dijo con una sonrisa

-O.O que raro-dijo sakura

-oye teme no te vas a presentar-dijo el naruto

-uchiha sasuke-dijo observando a sakura buscando intimidarla, cosa que no sucedió

No apartaba su mirada la mantenía firme-mucho gusto-dijo seca

-hmp

El quería dejar en claro que no lo molestase por eso fue la mirada intimidante pero no afecto en nada a sakura

*vaya que ese chico es demasiado guapo, lastima que sea tan arrogante*(pensó sakura)

*por que no se intimido con mi mirada, será que es diferente a las demás chicas?- eh de admitir que esta muy guapa-pero que pienso son bobadas*(pensó sasuke frunciendo el seño)


	4. Chapter 4

Ya pasada una semana de la fiesta iban a comenzar las clases en su nuevo colegio (era sábado sus clases empiezan el lunes) este era su ultimo año así que tendría que acoplarse rápido al grupo que le toque, esta vez ella trataría de hacer las cosas bien dejaría la humillación que sufrió en su antiguo colegio y que gracias a dios su hermano no presencio (como estaba en primaria estaban es diferentes lugares!!^^.!*)

(Su uniforme era una blusa blanca con una falda plegada de cuadritos blanco y negro)

Estaba vestida con un short a medio muslo y un polo negro con unas convers negras.

Estaba en el centro comercial comprando ropa para renovar su armario ya que toda su antigua ropa (la anticuada) la había mandado a donación. Ya tenía 4 pares de convers, 3 sandalias,3 short que le quedaban en la mitad del muslo, 4vestidos, 13 polos(5 straple,4 manga cero, 2 manga larga, 2 normales!!^^.!*), 4 pantalones (2 pitillo, 2 pantalones sueltos!^^.), 4 collares, 6 pares de aretes, 30 pulseras de goma, 9 binchas y 5 carteras(y muy aparte los maquillajes y perfumes que se compro). Su madre había accedido a la renovación de nuestra peli rosa porque no quería quedar mal ante la "alta sociedad" incluso le había comprado un carro para no quedar mal ante estos (puaj! k superficial! –conste la vieja la sigue tratando mal!¬¬.)

Ya iba con todas las bolsas hacia el carro pero comenzó a sonar su móvil (celular) a sí que se distrajo del camino un momento justo cuando había guardado su móvil iba alzar la mirada pero justo cuando puso la mirada al frente se choco con un chico alto, de cabelló rojizo, ojos plomo, muy guapo.

Aah- sakura se cayó hacia atrás soltando las bolsas.

Disculpa te encuentras bien?-le dijo el joven con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

Si gracias-subiendo el rostro para ver al causante de su caída y aceptando la mano.

Soy Sasori y tú?-ayudándole a recoger las bolsas.

Soy sakura

Bueno sakura creo que te debo una disculpa así que acepta mi invitación a comer-dijo sasori

No, no te preocupes enserio esta todo bien

Por lo menos déjame invitarte a comer un helado.

Creo que no estaría mal-dedicándole una sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Dobe puedes comportarte?-dijo sasuke levantando una ceja

-Teme es no molestes es la primera vez que estoy seguro de lo que siento y no dejare pasar esta oportunidad.

-Dobe no importa lo que digas hinata de todos modos te aceptara otra cosa es que tú seas demasiado tonto como para no darte cuenta

-hey a que te refieres?

-ya pronto te darás cuenta. ……………..Y a que hora quedaste pasar por ella?

-a las 5pm por que teme?

-por que ya son 4:50 y todavía no te cambias-dijo sin preocuparse

-O.O! waaaaaaaaaaaa…….-grito alterado

-dobe ya cállate y alístate ¬¬"-

-mañana te contare como me fue teme!-grito desde la salida de la mansión uchiha.

Como digas dobe-

El solo trataba asi a naruto, neji, gaara, shikamaru y kiba, ya que eran de su confianza además de que ellos eran los más populares de toda u escuela.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Su despertador comenzó a sonar a las 6:00am tenía que estar perfecta para la escuela.

Se metió a la ducha, se puso el uniforme (su falda lo llevaba a medio muslo, su blusa pegada al cuerpo y lo llevaba hacia afuera de la falda) se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, un poco de rímel y se fue a las habitación de su hermano menor a despertarlo.

Kiyoshi! Ya despieta!-grito sakura

Si ya voy-dijo con voz perezosa

De acuerdo pero apresúrate que te voy a dejar en el colegio-

De acuerdo- dijo un poco mas feliz al saber que su hermana lo llevaría

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afuera de la mansión usumaki estaba un convertible negro tocando el claxon.

-Ya voy ya voy teme

-apresurate que llegaremos tarde

-que dices si son las 7:40, entramos a las 8 y el instituto está a unos 15 minutos

-si pero yo siempre llego temprano

-O.O

-como te fue ayer?

-mas que bien tendremos otra cita este viernes y hay si le diré que sea mi novia dattebayo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Apresúrate kiyoshi

- ya voy ya voy- saliendo de la casa-O.O y ese auto?

-te gusta? es mío

-esta precioso

(Era un convertible de color plomo)

-Si vamos que se ara tarde

-de acuerdo-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya había dejado a su hermano en su escuela, cuando estaba a punto de estacionar su auto en su escuela un auto parecido al de ella se atravesó en su camino robándole el espacio,entonces ella se estaciono al costado.

Oye me puedes decir que te pasa?-le pregunto bajándose del auto al pelinegro

Tu otra vez?-dijo mirándola fijamente ya que NO le quedaba mal el uniforme todo lo contrario le favorecia

Sakura-chan-dijo abrazándola el usumaki

Hola naruto puedes decirle a tu amigo que tenga más cuidado al conducir-

"pero porque otra vez el sin duda le que muy bien el uniforme pero es un tonto, engreído"

"pero porque otra vez ella sin duda le que muy bien el uniforme pero seguro es como las demás"

De acuerdo no te preocupes sakura-chan

Gracias naruto me puedes decir donde está la dirección?-

Por supuesto te llevaremos… no es así teme?

Si como digas-

Pero que amable eres a la próxima trata de fingir mas tu alegría

Yupi-dijo sarcástico acercándose mas a ella

No creo que no eres bueno para esto-dijo acercándose mas y encarándolo

Sus rostros ya estaban demasiado cerca……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------si muchas gracias por los reviews espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar rápido pero estoy en exámenes-¬¬"

Que ascooooooooo!!!

Si me dejan mas reviews actualizare mas rápido Cx!!^^.!

Cuídense!!!xD!


	5. Chapter 5 xD

Wiii!* muxas gracias x los reviews

Gota de agua: tratare de seguirlo pronto me alegra k te guste!!Cx

Immature-girl: k bueno k te guste realmente aprecio sus reviews me emociona saber k te gusta i tratare de bajar más seguido los caps ^^.!*

Hikkisuitteru:sii* tienes razón xD!! Son tonterías!!^^.!

Setsuna: gracias x tus animos!!^^.!xD!

Sasuke9529: sii ia lei tu fic tmb esta mui bueno me gusta xD!!* gracias x los reviews!x3!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca ya sentían sus respiraciones y se habían olvidado que estaban discutiendo hasta que….

QUE HACES ZORRA?!-grito Karin-zorra acercándose a ellos y rompiendo el encantamiento y empujando un poco a sakura

QUE TE PASA AVENTADA?-grito sakura

No te acerques a sasuke-kun pelo de chicle

Que te pasa zanahoria por lo menos mi cabello es natural

Oye no me hables así igualada

Ya Karin para! no tienes por qué discutir no soy nada tuyo-dijo sasuke

Pero sasuke-kun no me digas esas cosas que me lo voy a creer-dijo abrazando el brazo de sasuke y soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo

Ya suéltame

No no quiero-dijo agarrándolo mas fuerte

Pero que patética eres!-dijo sakura

Tu no te metas zorra-

Mira quien habla arrastrada! Hmp-dijo sakura entrando al colegio y olvidando que no sabia donde quedaba la dirección

Ya adentro del instituto comenzó a buscar la direccion bajo la mirada de todos los chicos que la miraban embobados.

Hola! Sakura-chan!- exclamo ten ten

Hola!-saludo con una sonrisa

No sabia que vendrías a este instituto…buscabas algo? todavia es temprano si quieres te ayudo.

No te preocupes pero me podrías decir donde queda la dirección?

Claro, esta al final de pasillo

arigato ten ten- grito corriendo y alejándose de dicho lugar

de nada!-susurro ten ten sabiendo que ya no la escucharía

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo ella giro para reclamarle a aquella persona por su acción.

Hola como estas? no pensé encontrarte en el instituto-dijo sasori

O.O hola! Estas en preparatoria no es asi?

Si y tu estas en sacundaria?

Si esta año termino, todavía no se si hacer preparatoria en el instituto o arriesgarme e ingresar a la universidad de frente-

mmm… me parece bien y a donde ivas con tanta prisa?

O.O se me había olvidado-susurro- necesito ir con la directora a recoger mis libros después nos vemos adiós corriendo hacia la dirección y volteando a despedirse

TOC-TOC-TOC

Pase- se escucho desde adentro de la dirección

Buenos días directora-dijo sakura inclinándose en forma de respeto

Solo tsuname porfavor … tu debes ser sakura haruno?

Hai

Bueno dile a shisune que te alcance tus libros y tu horario

Hai tsunade-sama arigato

Sakura por cierto espero que tus notas sean diferentes a los de tus nuevos compañeros

Tratare tsunade-sama-dijo con una sonrisa

Shisune-sempai?

Hai?

me mando a decirle que si me podía entregar mis libros y mi horario

De acuerdo por cierto estas en 5to B

De acuerdo me podría decir dónde queda el salón?

Cruzas el jardín, en el primer bloque la izquierda, subiendo la escalera por el primer pasillo a la derecha,

¿?¿?¿-sakura^^"-como?-dijo sakura

Olvidalo…… hay viene un compañero le pediré que te lleve

De acuerdo-cuando volteo a ver quien era dijo-espe…

Sasuke!-grito shisune

Si?

Podrías llevar a sakura a su salón? Están en la misma aula así que no tienes escusas.

De acuerdo-suspiro-sigueme

Claro-suspiro

Ya estando en el jardín

Oye tu apellido es haruno cierto?

Si-lo miro raro como diciendo y eso que.

Pensé que no habían descendientes de parte de lo haruno

Es una larga historia-suspiro-que raro

Que?

Que no digas nada estúpido

Hmp.. no arruienes el momento tan bien que estabas callada

Hmp idiota-susurro

Que dijiste?

Nada-volteo la mirada

Molestia-

Tonto!

Niña

Engreído!

Terca

Estupido!

Ingenua!

Por lo menos tengo cerebro

No lo creo ninguna chica que piense en ir de compras puede tener dinero

Pues estas mal por que me vista asi o me vea asi no significa que no tenga cerebro engreído!-dijo parando la caminata y encarándolo

Pues sabes te ves bien asi-dijo acercándose a su oído

O.O- se sonrojo

Jajaja mira como te sonrojaste que tonta!-dijo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando

Oye hay eso no se vale!..hmp! tonto!-dijo ignorándolo y siguiéndolo

Pareces una niña engreída..apresurate que llagamos tarde-

Hmp!..no soy engreída tonto te demostrare que no todas somos iguales…que tu tengas a las zorras detrás de ti no significa que todas vamos hacer igual-dijo

Eso significa que no te atraigo ni un poco?-se paro en seco

Pues…

Continuara….

Cha cha cha cha que pasara?

Muajaja soy mala a que ponerle misterio a esto!xD

Gracias x los reviews déjenme mas si?xD

No me dejaron mucho por eso tarde en actualizar mas reviews mas inspiración xD!


End file.
